poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
is a Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by Sonic876. Plot Bilbo and the Dwarves watch from the Lonely Mountain as the dragon Smaug attacks Laketown, and its people flee. Bard the Bowman manages to break out of prison, fights Smaug, and eventually kills him with the black arrow brought to him by his son Bain. Smaug's falling body crushes the fleeing Master of Laketown who was escaping Laketown on a boat laden with the town's gold. Bard becomes the new leader of the Laketown people as they seek refuge in the ruins of Dale, while Legolas travels to investigate Mount Gundabad with Tauriel. Thorin, now struck with "dragon sickness" over the vast treasure in the mountain, searches obsessively for the Arkenstone, which was taken from the mountain earlier by Bilbo. Balin tells Bilbo that if Thorin would become worse if he did have the Arkenstone. Thorin orders the entrance of the Lonely Mountain to be sealed off.Meanwhile, Galadriel, Elrond and Saruman arrive at Dol Guldur and free Gandalf, sending him to safety with Radagast. They battle and defeat the Nazgûl and Sauron himself, banishing them to the East. Azog, marching on Erebor with his vast Orc army, sends Bolg to Gundabad to summon their second army. Legolas and Tauriel witness the march of Bolg's army, bolstered by Orc Berserkers and giant bats. While Bard and the Laketown survivors shelter in Dale, Thranduil arrives with food aid and an elf army, and forms an alliance with Bard, wishing to re-claim white gems that are part of the Mountain treasure. Bard attempts to negotiate and reason with Thorin to avoid war, but the dwarf refuses to cooperate. After Gandalf arrives at Dale to warn Bard and Thranduil of the Orc army on the way, Bilbo sneaks out of Erebor to hand the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard. When Bard and Thranduil's armies gather at the gates of Erebor, offering to trade the Arkenstone for the white gems and Laketown's share of the gold. Bilbo appears and admits giving them the Arkenstone, and scolds Thorin that he is not the same Thorin he once knew. Thorin nearly kills Bilbo in a furious rage, but Gandalf appears and shames Thorin into releasing Bilbo. Thorin's cousin Dáin with his Dwarf army arrives, and a battle of Dwarves against Elves and Men is imminent. But Wereworms emerge from the ground releasing Azog's army from their tunnels. With the Orcs outnumbering Dáin's army, Thranduil and Bard's forces, along with Gandalf and Bilbo, join the battle. A second front is opened when another force of Orcs, Ogres, and Trolls attack Dale. Inside Erebor, initially refusing to fight, Thorin suffers traumatic hallucinations before regaining his sanity and leading his company to join the battle. While the other dwarves of the company aid Dain's forces, Thorin rides towards Ravenhill with Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli to kill Azog to cripple their leadership. Meanwhile, after being banished by Thranduil, Tauriel leaves with Legolas to warn the dwarves of Bolg's approaching army; Bilbo follows them using his invisibility ring. Thorin sends Fíli and Kíli to scout, but it is a trap and Azog executes Fíli, as Bilbo and the other dwarves look on. Kíli attacks the Orcs near him in a fit of rage. As Thorin engages Azog in an epic fight to the death, Bolg knocks Bilbo unconscious, overpowers Tauriel and then kills Kíli who had come to her aid. Legolas kills Bolg, and Thorin is stabbed in the chest by Azog just before killing him. The Great Eagles then arrive with Radagast and Beorn, and the Orc armies are finally destroyed. Bilbo regains consciousness, and makes peace with Thorin just before he succumbs to his injury. Legolas tells Thranduil he must leave, and Thranduil advises him to seek out a Dunedain ranger in the north going by the name "Strider" (Aragorn). Bilbo bids farewell to the remaining members of Thorin's company and journeys home to the Shire with Gandalf. As the two part ways on the outskirts of the Shire, Gandalf admits his knowledge of Bilbo's ring, and tells him that magic rings are not to be used lightly. Bilbo returns to Bag End to find his belongings being auctioned off by relatives because he was presumed dead. He aborts the sale but finds his home has been almost totally pillaged. Sixty years later, Bilbo receives a visit from Gandalf and runs out to greet him, thus setting in motion the events of The Fellowship of the Ring. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley guest stars in this film. *Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, and Team Rocket will work for Azog in this film. *The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Middle Earth Films Category:Sequel films Category:Films Dedicated to Christopher Lee